The present invention relates to titanium alloys usable at high temperatures, particularly those of the TiAl gamma phase type. Titanium alloys have found wide use in gas turbines in recent years because of their combination of high strength and low density, but generally, their use has been limited to below 600.degree. C., due to inadequate strength and oxidation properties. At higher temperatures, relatively dense iron, nickel, and cobalt base super-alloys have been used. However, lightweight alloys are still most desirable, as they inherently reduce stresses when used in rotating components.
Considerable work has been performed since the 1950's on lightweight titanium alloys for higher temperature use. To be useful at higher temperature, titanium alloys need the proper combination of properties. In this combination are properties such as high ductility, tensile strength, fracture toughness, elastic modulus, resistance to creep, fatigue and oxidation, and low density. Unless the material has the proper combination, it will not perform satisfactorily, and thereby the use-limited. Furthermore, the alloys must be metallurgically stable in use and be amenable to fabrication, as by casting and forging. Basically, useful high temperature titanium alloys must at least outperform those metals they are to replace in some respect, and equal them in all other respects. This criterion imposes many restraints and alloy improvements of the prior art once thought to be useful are, on closer examination, found not to be so. Typical nickel base alloys which might be replaced by a titanium alloy are INCO 718 or IN100.
Heretofore, a favored combination of elements with potential for higher temperature use has been titanium with aluminum, in particular alloys derived from the intermetallic compounds or ordered alloys Ti.sub.3 Al (alpha-2) and TiAl (gamma). Laboratory work in the 1950's indicated these titanium aluminide alloys had the potential for high temperature use to about 1000.degree. C. But subsequent engineering experience with such alloys was that, while they had the requisite high temperature strength, they had little or no ductility at room and moderate temperatures, i.e., from 20.degree. to 550.degree. C. Materials which are too brittle cannot be readily fabricated, nor can they withstand infrequent but inevitable minor service damage without cracking and subsequent failure. They are not useful engineering materials to replace other base alloys.
Those skilled in the art recognize that there is a substantial difference between the two ordered titanium-aluminum intermetallic compounds. Alloying and transformational behavior of Ti.sub.3 Al resemble those of titanium as they have very similar hexagonal crystal structures. However, the compound TiAl has a face-centered tetragonal arrangement of atoms and thus rather different alloying characteristics. Such a distinction is often not recognized in the earlier literature. Therefore, the discussion hereafter is largely restricted to that pertinent to the invention, which is within the TiAl gamma phase realm, i.e., about 50Ti-50Al atomically and about 65Ti-35Al by weight.
Room temperature tensile ductility as high as 4% has been achieved in two-phase gamma alloys based on Ti-48Al such as Ti-48Al-(1-3)X, where X is Cr, V or Mn. This improved ductility was possible when the material was processed to have a duplex microstructure consisting of small equiaxed gamma grains and lamellar colonies/grains. Under this microstructural condition, however, other important properties including low temperature fracture toughness and elevated temperature, i.e., greater than 700.degree. C., creep resistance are unacceptably low. Research has revealed that an all-lamellar structure dramatically improves toughness and creep resistance. Unfortunately, however, these improvements are accompanied by substantial reductions in ductility and strength. Recent experiments have shown that the improved fracture toughness and creep resistance are directly related to the features of lamellar structure, but that the large gamma grain size characteristic of fully-lamellar gamma alloys is responsible for the lowered tensile properties. These experiments have also demonstrated that the normally large grain size in fully-lamellar microstructure can be refined.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing articles of gamma titanium aluminide alloy which are fine grained and fully lamellar.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.